The present disclosure relates generally to the field of semiconductor device processing techniques, such as the formation of metal semiconductor alloys, which are typically referred to as metal silicides.
Metal silicide formation typically requires depositing a metal such as Ni, Co, Pd, Pt, Rh, Ir, Zr, Cr, Hr, Er, Mo or Ti onto a surface of a silicon-containing material or wafer. Following deposition, the structure is subjected to an annealing step using conventional processes such as, but not limited to, rapid thermal annealing. During thermal annealing, the deposited metal reacts with silicon to form a metal silicide. In some instances, upper portions of the metal do not reacted during the anneal, and may thus be selectively removed with respect to the reacted silicide.